1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus is an apparatus that visually displays data information such as characters, figures, and the like. The display apparatus includes a liquid crystal display device and a driving circuit that drives the liquid crystal display device. The liquid crystal display device is a passive optical device that does not emit light by itself. Therefore, the liquid crystal display device may display an image using a backlight unit attached to a rear surface of the liquid crystal display device.
In recent years, a related art curved display device having a curvature that is changed while proceeding in both right and left directions with respect to a center portion thereof has been used. When the related art display apparatus is formed with a curved surface, information displayed by the display apparatus can be recognized by people within a broad range regardless of directions.
The related art display apparatus includes a display panel on which an image is formed, a source printed circuit board that controls the display panel, and a flexible printed circuit board (PCB) that connects the display panel and the source printed circuit board. In the flexible PCB, a driving chip may be mounted. A bottom chassis in which a backlight unit is positioned may be provided on the rear side of the display panel.
The related art display panel is connected to one side of the flexible PCB, and the source printed circuit board is connected to the other side thereof. Therefore, when the flexible PCB is bent, the source printed circuit board may be positioned on the rear side of the related art display panel.